


Christmas With The Winchesters

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’ve been dating John all year.  It’s christmas time, and John’s decided it’s time for you to meet his son’s.  The only thing is they’re comparing you to the woman that broke his heart sixteen years ago.  Will you pass the test?





	Christmas With The Winchesters

You sat down on the bed smiling up at him, “John are you sure they’re gonna like me?” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, “It doesn’t really matter kitten I like you.” You sighed, “But it does Daddy. I want your boys to like me too.” He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him, “Princess they’re gonna like you because I like you.” You laid your head on his shoulder, “But Daddy I’m younger than Sammy. I just don’t want them to think I’m using you.” He threw his head back and laughed, “Honey I don’t think you have to worry about them thinking you are using me.” You smiled as you kissed his cheek, “You’re not using me Daddy.” He smiled, “I know baby girl. I know.”

You heard the rumble of the classic pull up. You ran to the bathroom, “I can’t do this John. Tell them to go away.” He laughed, “Princess, supper is almost done, the presents are under the tree. It’s too late.” You opened the door and sighed, “But, but Daddy.” You stuck out your lower lip and pouted. He laughed and pulled you closer, “Shhhh it’s going to be ok. Go check the turkey.” There was a knock on the door. You whimpered from the kitchen. John laughed as he opened the door, “Hello boys come on in.” Dean sauntered in followed by Sam, “Nice place you got here dad. I expected a hotel to be honest.” John smiled, knowing you were hiding out in the kitchen, “Yeah I….I don’t live here alone.” Dean chuckled, “See told you Sammy. He’s introducing us to a new kitten.” John stopped him, “This one is more than just a kitten. I really love her.”

Your heart skipped a beat, and you dropped the tray that the rolls were on in the kitchen. That was the first time you’d ever heard him say that. You’d been with John for the better part of the year. So it’s not like ya’ll just met. Sam looked to the kitchen concerned, “Should we go check on her?” John smiled, “Yeah yall have to meet her sometime or another.” They walked into the kitchen and you were picking up rolls with tears in your eyes. John knelt down, “What’s the matter kitten?” You sighed and wiped the tears away, “It’s all ruined. All the rolls are ruined. Now what are we gonna have with supper?” John smiled, “I’ll go get some more rolls. This is my boys, Sam and Dean. Boys this is Y/N. Play nice. I’ll be right back.”

Sam knelt down to help you pick up rolls, “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.” You looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled, “Nice to meet you too Sam.” Dean leaned in the doorway and smirked, “You’re sure a pretty little thing. What is it you see in our dad?” You stood up and threw the rolls in the trash, “He’s the best man I’ve ever met. He’s charming, and funny. And I’ve loved him way longer than he has me. I know that.” Dean walked closer, “So what would you do if I was to pin you to this counter right now and kiss you.” Your eyes went wide, “I….I’d knee you hard. You’re handsome don’t get me wrong. You have some of your dad’s features. But you are not him. And I don’t want anybody but him Dean.” Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder, “Cool it. She’s proved where her loyalty lies. She’s not Mona. She’s not gonna screw dad over.” Dean backed away, “Yeah I guess you’re right Sammy. But I still got my eyes on you.” You gulped as you went back to preparing supper.

John walked back into the kitchen where you were crying again, “Princess, what’s the matter now?” You looked up into his eyes, “I don’t think Dean likes me.” John walked over to you and held you tight, “What makes you think that baby girl.” You told him what Dean had done and he pinched the bridge of his nose, “That wasn’t really about you sweetheart. I’ll go talk to him.” You nodded as you wiped a tear away and went back to making the mashed potatoes. Sam walked into the kitchen and smiled at you, “I’m sorry about my brother. He’s just really protective sometimes.” Sam ran his fingers up your arm and you moved away, “What are you trying to do?” He smirked at you, “I’m so sorry. It’s just um, I’m testing you. It’s stupid. But Mona really really hurt him bad.” You sighed, “It’s nice to know that you boys have so much faith in me. I’m not her. Just get out of my kitchen.”

John walked into the living room and smacked Dean in the back of the head, “What the hell, Dean?” Dean spat his beer out, “What the fuck was that for?” John glared at him, “Wanna explain what you were doing with Y/N in the kitchen?” Dean smirked, “Oh that. I was testing her. Figured we didn’t need another Mona. Sam’s in there now.” John pinched the bridge of his nose, “When are you two gonna let that go? That was almost sixteen years ago. I promise you Y/N is nothing like Mona. She’s not even in the life. She knows about it. I’ve told her, but she’s so far away from it, it’s not even funny.” Sam walked out from the kitchen, “Oh yeah so what does she do?” John cleared his throat, “Um yeah. I don’t think christmas is the time to let that cat out of the bag.” Dean’s eyebrows raised, “Well now I’m intrigued. You gotta tell me pops.” John shook his head, “That one is up to her.”

You started setting the table. Sam came up to help, “I’m really sorry for earlier.” You looked up at him, “I get it some girl in the past hurt your dad and you don’t want it to happen again, but I promise you if I didn’t want him I wouldn’t be here.” Sam smiled, “That’s nice to know. So me and Dean have a bet going as to what you’re career is. I say you’re a doctor. He’s saying stripper. I got twenty bucks riding on this please tell me I’m right.” You faced turned three shades of red, “You’re right I’m a doctor.” Sam threw his hands up in the hair, “God dammit.” You grabbed his arm, “Wait, we can just tell him I’m a doctor. Right, that will work.” Sam shook his head, “Not if you go beet red like you did just now.” You placed your head in your hands, “Shit.” Sam finished setting the table as Dean walks in, “So sweetheart, Doctor or Stripper?” Your face was still in you hands as you said, “Doctor.” Dean chuckled, “Pay up Sammy. Dammit dad. How did you manage to get a stripper.” John shrugged, “She likes em older boys.”

 

You blushed again, “Daddy hush.” Dean’s eyebrows raised again, “Son of a bitch pops. Really.” John chuckled, “Ok enough let’s eat.” The turkey was carved, the potatoes were mashed. The boys were stuffing their faces. Dean had a mouth full, “Omg this is the best damn turkey ever.” You laughed, “Um, thank you.” John gave you two thumbs up. And Sam spoke with and empty mouth, “This is an excellent meal Y/N. Thank you.” You smiled at him, “You’re welcome.” The pie was served, and gone. John had told you his oldest liked pie, but you had underestimated how much. Now the four of you were sitting around the christmas tree getting ready to open presents. There wasn’t a whole lot under the tree, but that’s not what mattered. What mattered the most was sitting around the tree. Your new family. John handing you a small wrapped box. You looked down at it then up at him, “Go ahead baby open it.” You opened the box to reveal a antique ring. You looked back at him and he was down on one knee, “Y/N I love you so much, and I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you do the honor of being my wife.” Your hand went over your mouth, “Omg, John. Yes, yes I will.” He kissed you passionately as he lifted you up from the couch.


End file.
